This invention relates to a method and means which allow the flow characteristics of inhalatory devices to be simulated, for example for the evaluation of the suitability of those devices for particular subjects.
In the treatment of various physiological conditions of the airways it is known to provide dispensing devices to deliver doses of particular substances by inhalation for therapy or control of those conditions. For a number of reasons, such as the fact that many of the conditions for which these substances are intended are caused by impaired lung or bronchial function, the efficiency of delivery of the materials can vary significantly from subject to subject.